


A Walk in the Park

by mainlyarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainlyarrow/pseuds/mainlyarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fluffy one Piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot on its own

I don't own any of these Characters

"Daddy is silly isn't he" she murmured into the hair of her baby boy who was sitting in her lap.

He looked up at her Oliver's blue eyes and her smile looking back at her.

Felicity and Oliver had decided to take the kids to the park near there home where they new that there won't be any paparazzi around but just to be safe diggle had come along in a non descript black car keeping an eye on things.

"Aunt Felicity!" A call behind her had startled her.

She turned around to see a little boy running towards her. He stopped in front of her and dropped to his knees.

"Hi baby James" the boy said taking the babies hand in his. James decided to wriggle in her lap gurgling in happiness as he recognised the boy.

"Jonah!" A voice behind her called. Felicity looked over her shoulder to see Laurel and her husband Michael heading her way.

Michael was a war correspondence journalist who was stationed in Afghanistan when the unit he was working on a story with we're hit with a IED killing three and injuring the rest. After that he decided to come back to starling city and become a normal journalist. He met laurel a couple of months after returning when his childhood friend Marcus was accused of a crime he didn't commit with laurel being his lawyer there paid worked together to free his name as well as starting in a relationship which eventually leading to marriage.

It came as a surprise to both laurel and Felicity when they got pregnant at that same time meeting at the same lamas class. This is when the two bonded and came really good friends along with there husbands.

Jonah Tommy "Jt" Hudson was born a day earlier than little Rose Marie Queen. Four years ago .

"Sorry mommy but I wanted to see Cooper and aunt Felicity" Jonah said as his mother approached them.

"I know baby but what did I tell you about running of" Laurel said gently running her fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Not to run off" he said looking down with a pout.

"Right hey Felicity sorry about our son" Michael said moving forward and lowered himself to hug Felicity and tickle Cooper.

"Hi and I love him so its fine" Felicity said returning the hug.

"Alright little man want to go play with Rose and uncle Oliver" Michael said lifting his son over his shoulder.

"Yeah!" Michael headed off in the direction of Oliver while Laurel set her bags on the ground and sat in the picnic blanket along side Felicity.

"So how was the trip to see he's family" Felicity said placing Cooper on the ground in front of her.

"Loud very loud. The whole family was there" Laurel said Felicity laughed at the look on Laurels face.

Michael's family had a get together for his grandmothers birthday and Michael coming from a large family five brothers and sisters as well cousins. Laurel and Michael had gone over the weekend to join the family in Tennessee in the family home. It had taken a while for laurel to adjust to such a large and loud family as having no cousins and being raised with just Sara.

But she had grown to love them and they loved her.

" And of course they spoiled Jonah rotten and between giving him to much sweets and them subtly hinting at Michael and myself about giving him a brother and sisters " She said lifting Conner and started blowing him raspberries.

Felicity watched as Laurel played with her son.

Something was different about her and she couldn't put her finger on it. And then she released what it was. She was glowing.

"Oh my god your pregnant!" Felicity said.

Laurel froze and turned to her.

"What?" She said.

Felicity smirked at her.

Laurel sighed and nodded.

Felicity squealed and clapped her hands then hugged laurel who gave a laugh.

" Why didn't you tell them about it" Felicity said letting her go.

"Because I'm still in my first trimester and we want to be safe before telling everyone" Laurel said.

"Of course how did Michael handle it then" Felicity asked remembering how overprotective Oliver was with her and her two pregnancies.

"Oh my god I thought Oliver was bad I felt like I had a shadow following me everywhere" Laurel said shaking her head and giving a chuckle.

"Yes because being pregnant means we can't do anything and we're very delicate." Felicity said.

She watched as Oliver approached with their daughter over his shoulder while talking to Michael who had his son sitting on his shoulders and she felt her heart swell at the scene.

"You've got to love our overprotective alpha males husbands " Laurel said smiling at her family.

Felicity caught Oliver eyes and smiled and couldn't help agree.


End file.
